Dont Take The Girl
by BradysGrl
Summary: A Short Broe Spin on Tim McGraw's Dont Take the Girl. It's not much but I posted it anyways.


DISCLAIMER: I dont own DOOL Chars Nor Do I own Tim McGraw's song.  
  
  
  
Brady was a blonde boy with blue eyes and an adorable smile. Today was special, His daddy was taking him fishing and he was so excited. He packed everything Just as they were about to leave, *a little girl* with long dark curly hair *came through the front gate, holding a fishing pole*. Brady's *dad looked down and smiled*.  
  
"Brady *we can't leave her behind. Son I know you dont want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind*."  
  
Brady put on a pouty face. *And then he said, "Take Shawn Brady or Uncle Phil, take any boy in the world, daddy pleeease, dont take the girl.*"  
  
John smiled and shook his head and took Brady and the little girl's hands and led them to the fishing hole. The little girl caught the first fish and Brady groaned.  
  
***  
  
*Same old boy, Same sweet girl, 10 years down the road.  
  
He held her tight and kissed her lips, the front of the pictures show* their beautiful wedding. They sat at a bench in the park, A *stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm. *  
  
"Chloe!" Brady looked at his wife.  
  
"Brady!"  
  
"*If you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm.*" The Masked Stranger says.  
  
*And Brady said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me. Heres the key to my car, Mister give it a whirl. Pleaaase, Dont take the girl.*"  
  
The Stanger took the car keys from Brady's outstretched arm and dropped the girl, running away. Brady picks her up in his arms and holds her.  
  
***  
  
*Same old boy, same sweet girl, 5 years down the road.  
  
There's gunna be a little one and she says its time to go.*  
  
The Doctor comes in, "*The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave, cause his Momma's fading fast.*"  
  
*Brady hit his knees and then he prayed, "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, God Pleaaase, Dont take the girl.*"  
  
The doctor brought the baby out, and placed him in Brady's arms and then he smiles. "This one's a lucky one, his momma just survived. She came back at the last moment, she'll be fine."  
  
Brady smiled and took the baby into her room, she smiled back at him, though she looked very weak.  
  
And Brady said, "Hush darling Chloe, you'll both be fine because no one could take the girl."  
  
  
  
(AN: Sorry that was slightly lame and encredibly short, but it was a spur of the moment 15 minute thing and I figured I'd post it anyways.)  
  
(ANN: Anything between ** are words from the actual song by Tim McGraw.)  
  
Heres the actual Lyrics to the song..  
  
Dont Take the Girl by Tim McGraw  
  
(((Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing, When he was eight-years-old.  
  
A little girl came through the front gate, Holding a fishing pole.  
  
His dad looked down and smiled. Said: "We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go, But someday you'll change your mind."  
  
"And Johnny said:"Take Jimmy Johnson, "TakeTommy Thompson, "Take my best friend Bo.  
  
"Take any body that you want to, "As long as she don't go, "Take any boy in the world,  
  
"Daddy, please, don't take the girl."  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl, Ten years down the road.  
  
He held her tight and kissed her lips, the front of the picture shows.  
  
Stranger came and pulled a gun, Grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Said:"If you do what I tell you to, "There won't be any harm."  
  
And Johnny said:"Take my money, "Take my wallet,""Take my credit cards.  
  
"Here's a watch that my Grandpa gave me,"Here's the key to my car.  
  
"Mister give it a whirl, "But, please, don't take the girl."  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl, Five years down the road.  
  
There's gonna be a little one, And she says: "It's time to go."  
  
Doctor says: "The baby's fine, "But you'll have to leave.  
  
"'Cos his momma's fading fast." And Johnny hit his knees:  
  
And then he prayed: "Take the very, Breath you gave me, Take the heart from my chest,  
  
"I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, Make this my last request,  
  
"Take me out of this world, God, please, don't take the girl."  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight-years-old. ))) 


End file.
